


Still Naked

by MonsterTesk



Series: Apparel [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Inappropriate wedding talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTesk/pseuds/MonsterTesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Naked

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in drafts for far too long because I planned the most naked thing of all to actually be a three parter and never got around to the third part so this and the third part will be posted separately but will all have the word naked in the title. 
> 
>  
> 
> This part is actually mostly just sex. Not even close to sorry and I know y'all don't mind.

 

Stiles wakes up slowly, body aching in a good/bad hybrid. The sun is hard and slanting into the room in a way that lets Stiles know it's still morning but late. He's sticky and hot but that's OK.   
He raises the hand not trapped by Chris to his face and rubs at the sand in his eyes.   
Something metal scrapes across his nose. Stiles jerks his hand away, looks down at the offending appendage.   
A ring.   
Oh shit.   
Yes.   
He's... Chris proposed. Or Stiles did? Chris had the ring but Stiles said the words. Does that mean he did it or Chris did it or they both did it? He doesn't know and he doesn't particularly care about the how because– there's a ring on his finger.   
Stiles grins and looks down at Chris.   
His face is smushed into Stiles' chest, a small pile of drool next to Stiles' nipple. How fucking cute his fiancé is all sleep rumpled and drooly. Ugh. He can't deal with this amazing man.   
He's going to for the rest of his life.   
Shit. Shit shit shitshitshitshitshit.   
He's engaged. For realzies.   
Stiles runs his right hand over Chris' bare back, trying not to panic. This is actually kind of terrifying in a weirdly good way. He bends down to kiss the top of Chris' head.   
"Angel," he says softly, half not wanting to wake him. "Wakey, wakey."   
Chris makes this chuffing noise and presses closer, scrunching up his eyes.   
"Come on. We have to get up soon if we want naked breakfast before Erica gets here."   
"'M sleep'n'."   
Moon above, this asshole shouldn't be allowed to be this adorable.   
Stiles squeezes his ass in revenge. Chris squirms, shakes his head, and burrows in closer if that's possible.   
"If you wake up, we can do naughty things together," Stiles cajoles, teasing his fingers along the curve of Chris' ass.   
"St'lesssleeep."   
Stiles presses fingers into a hickey on Chris' hip. Chris groans, ruts into Stiles' thigh with his half-hard cock, then sighs.   
"I'll get you up?"   
Chris grunts, wet mouth sliding over Stiles' skin.   
"Grr y'rself up."   
Stiles licks his lips, fingers still moving slowly across Chris' sleep-warm skin. He's already working on that.   
"OK but you'll have to deal with the situation that'll cause..."   
Chris makes this weird half grunt half humming noise and stretches his arms out around Stiles' head like he's trying to hug it.   
Stiles presses his face into Chris' hair and breathes.   
"If I knew agreeing to marry you would suddenly turn off your morning person persona I would have done it ages ago."   
Chris pats at Stiles' head, slowly moving down until his hand is over Stiles' mouth. Stiles kisses the skin in front of him.   
He lays there a little bit like that, pretending that Chris managed to find his snooze button until Chris' breath evens out, hand relaxing where it rests on Stiles' face.   
Then he sucks Chris' ring finger into his mouth, stroking the underside with his tongue. Chris' breath hitches, body going tense in one long twitch. Stiles sucks harder, hands traveling over Chris' back down and down and down until they're spread over that lovely ass.   
Chris groans a loud, pitiful noise and squirms.   
"Jesus, baby," Chris breathes out, mouth open against Stiles' neck.   
Stiles massages the base of Chris' finger with his tongue in response, giving it a good hard suck for insurance. "Didn't we do enough last night to keep you sated for a little bit?"   
Stiles pulls his head back, letting gravity remove Chris' finger.   
"I can't help it; you're too sexy."   
Chris huffs, wriggling his ass against Stiles' fingers.   
"Are you saying I'm asking for it?"  
Stiles shakes his head, kisses Chris' ear.   
"No. I am. I want to see you come."   
"You already have. Several times. Let me sleep it off then you can have your wicked way with my body."   
Stiles sighs, mocking being put upon.   
"Fine. But just keep in mind you said I could have my way."   
Chris pats Stiles' head again.   
"M'kay, baby. Whatever you say."   
Stiles lays there like that for an eternity, letting Chris sleep on top of him. It's not helping though. He's kinda turned on by the press of Chris, his warm breath puffing against his neck, those fingers curled against his skull, the ass under his hands, everything.   
Stiles kinda wonders how far he could go before Chris woke up. Which is a really creepy thought. Stiles'll have to talk to Chris about that.   
Eventually, Stiles's bladder sounds the all full alarm because it hates him. He can't just lay there and enjoy the moment, no. He has to pee.   
Through a feet of sheer magic, he does manage to get out but it involves basically shoving Chris off of him and half falling onto the floor. Chris, of course, sleeps through the whole thing. Stiles takes a moment to appreciate the way Chris lays there, legs bent at weird angles that Stiles would die in, arms hugging some invisible thing, face flat into the bedsheets.   
What a goof.   
But he's Stiles' goof.   
Stiles grins and turns around, heading for the bathroom at slow and torturous pace. His knee might literally be on fire. The sensation is the same. He ends up having to lean on everything he passes to get there. He doesn't mind since the reason why is the incredible celebratory sex he had last night. Stiles smiles as he goes about his business, remembering the way Chris had shuddered and moaned with Stiles above him, how he'd looked so beautiful spread out under Stiles.   
Totally worth it.

There's a shuffling noise behind him then Chris is there, leaning against Stiles' back, hands resting on Stiles' hips, mouth pressed into his shoulder while Stiles pees.   
"Morning," Chris says, kissing Stiles' shoulder.   
Stiles finished his business and turns.   
"Morning, my sexy, sexy man."   
Chris smiles and kisses Stiles.   
"Go wash your hands."   
Stiles huffs and levers himself towards the sink, washes his hands, pauses, then brushes his teeth while he's there, Chris leaning against the wall behind him. He's absolutely covered in hickeys, hair all mussed up. Stiles even managed to get one on the underside of his jaw.   
Chris scratches at that one before Stiles bends down to spit out toothpaste and rinse his mouth.   
Before he straightens up, Chris is there, pressing his groin into Stiles' ass, squeezing his hips with both hands. Stiles plants his hands on the counter and pushes back into Chris.   
"I love you," Chris mumbles, lips sliding along Stiles' spine.   
Stiles grins, wiggles his ass against Chris.   
"I love you too."  
He ruts against Stiles slowly, his half-hard cock slotted between Stiles' asscheeks. Chris' right hand creeps forward, wraps around Stiles' dick and Stiles groans.   
"Oh please tell me there's lube and condoms in here."   
Chris says nothing, just reaches out to the medicine cabinet to their left and opens it. He pulls out both and sets them in front of Stiles.   
"Fuckdamn, I love you so much."   
Chris laughs, cock now hard where it's pressed against Stiles.   
"That's good cause I want to fuck you here like this," Chris says, pumping some lube onto his fingers one handed. "Is that OK? Are you—"  
"Fuck yes," Stiles interjects, grinding back into Chris.   
"Shit, Stiles."   
Chris pushes against him, right hand squeezing Stiles' dick. He steps back and to the side a little bit, wet fingers rubbing against Stiles' hole.   
"I am so down for this," Stiles groans out, pushing his ass into Chris' hand. Chris kisses Stiles' shoulder, fingers barely teasing into Stiles.   
Stiles looks into the mirror, watching Chris watch his fingers disappear into Stiles. It feels good, like really good. It's been a while since the last time Chris fucked him and that's a shame because Chris does it so well.   
With two fingers in and a third on its way, Chris mouths at Stiles' shoulder and says, "You think I could make you scream this time?"   
Stiles shudders, leaning his weight onto his good leg, bites his lip and digs fingers into the countertop.   
"Think that would be a great way to start the day..."   
Stiles nods in response, turned on by Chris' voice.   
He shoves his fingers hard into Stiles and Stiles yelps, dick jerking against Chris' hold on it.   
"Don't you think?" Chris asks, voice heavy and dark.   
"Ohmyfuck yes."   
Chris pulls his fingers out and pushes his dick in as if he does this every day. Stiles sighs, bowing his head at the sensation. So fucking good. Chris reaches around, places his hands on top of Stiles', his front flush against Stiles, mouth moving along the nape of Stiles' neck.   
"Good?"   
Stiles nods, mutters, "I'll be better when you move."   
"Like this?"   
Chris pulls out and thrusts in sharp, fast.   
"Yeah. Do that a lot."   
Chris huffs, tightens his grip on Stiles' hands, and starts to move.   
"I'm thinking a small ceremony, reception at the house," Chris says, thrusting into Stiles hard and even. Stiles grunts in response.   
"That way I can take you into our room and blow you while they wait for us," Chris whispers into Stiles' ear, letting go of Stiles' right hand to fist his dick. "They'd be able to hear us but really, which ones of them haven't heard me suck this wonderful cock of yours?"   
"Jesuswept," Stiles hisses, bucking his hips. "Chris– sweet angel of my life, I'm gonna—"   
"After we can cut the cake." Chris nips at Stiles' shoulders, fucks into him so hard that Stiles' hips hit the counter hard. "Your come and wedding cake sounds delicious."   
Chris twists his wrist, hand tight on the head of Stiles' dick, bites hard at the meat of Stiles' shoulder, and thrusts so forcefully Stiles sees stars and comes with a wail.   
He nearly collapses when Chris pulls out. Would have if Chris didn't catch him.   
Stiles laughs, Chris' arms around him.   
"That was awesome."   
Chris kisses Stiles' jaw.   
"Thought you would."   
"Do you wanna keep fucking me or what?"   
Chris shakes his head, mouthing at Stiles' morning pseudobeard.   
"What do you want, angel?"   
Chris turns Stiles carefully and hoists, setting him on the counter. Stiles grins, spreading his legs.   
"Like this?"   
Chris nods, a flush dark across his face and down his chest. He leans into Stiles, hand on his own dick, and kisses him.   
"Yeah."   
Stiles' ass is in his come on the counter and Chris is touching himself, mouth moving across Stiles' chest. Stiles leans back, hands on the counter next to him as he watches Chris.   
"Are you going to get me a ring too?" Chris asks quietly, mouth on Stiles' collarbone. Stiles nods.   
"Of course. Do you want it to be a surprise?"   
Chris shrugs, still jerking himself off.   
"What kind of cake do you want to get?"   
His hand moves faster. Stiles grins, realizing what's going on.   
"And everyone thinks I'm the weird kinky one." 


End file.
